Who's That Girl
by gingerpotter79
Summary: Hermione is ready to seek out her parents in Australia and restore their memory. When returning to her childhood home to prepare for the trip she finds things that throw her world into a tilt. She and Ron rush to find her parents and seek answers to the mystery. Hermione Art Credit to Ludmila-Cera-Foce on DeviantArt
1. Ch 1

CH 1

Hermione waved her wand and silently made up her and Ginny's bed in the room they were sharing at The Burrow. She headed out and down the stairs bumping into Ron as she did. She smiled a huge smile when she saw him.

"Good Morning" she greeted him with a kiss. He blushed slightly. It still felt weird to her that Ron was now her ... boyfriend. Ron grinned at her and kissed her back. They held hand as they headed down to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley had a huge breakfast laid out for them all. It was a Saturday so Percy was there as well. He was spending more time at the Burrow now that he had come to his senses. Mrs. Weasley beamed at her family, despite the loss of Fred, it was clear by her face that having them all there was just the healing her heart needed.

"So what is everyone up to today?" Mr. Weasley asked them.

"Well I need to begin to track down my parents in Australia, I will go by our house and get some photos that I did not alter to show them who I am, hopefully it won't be to hard The spell to reverse their memories is a tricky one but I have been studying it and Ron has let me practice on him, but I only make him forget a few hours nothing more. So far it has worked perfectly. He's agreed to come with me as long as you say it's ok Mr. and Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said, looking at Ron's parents.

"Well I don't see why not you do, Molly there are both of age now, hard to do anything to stop them". Mr. Weasley answered. Mrs. Weasley looked a bit unhappy at the thought of them both going so far away so soon. She took a deep breath and put on a brave smile.

"As long as he's with you, Dear, he is in good hands. Your spells are far advanced for your age, and I know you love him too which is more powerful than any spell" she said hugging Hermione to her. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she did.

As soon as breakfast was over she and Ron appirated to her family home. Hermione removed the charms she had placed on it and let them into the house. They spent some time tidying up the house with magic, clearing spider webs and dust. Hermione led him to her room, which had a wall that had nothing but book shelves, all filled. She had posters on her walls as well. She pulled a book off one shelf that was quite thick. She sat on her bed and tapped it with her wand. It popped open and inside was several pictures of her and her parents. As she sifted through them she noticed a photo she had never seen before. It was of a tiny baby, in a basket. She flipped it over and it read, "Hermione, the day we found her." Hermione was confused; "Found her?" what did that mean.

"I...I don't know what this means." she said looking at Ron puzzled. "Why would they find me?" she asked looking at him.

"I don't know, have you seen that basket before?" he asked handing the picture back to her.

"No, never," she said shaking her head. "Let's go up to the attic, if they kept it that is where it would be". She said as she got up. They headed up a narrow flight of stairs at the end of the hallway; Hermione unlocked the door at the top with her wand. She turned the lights on, making Ron jump slightly. He was still not used to electric lights.

"All right, you take the left side and I will take the right", Hermione said and they began to make their way through the attic. They worked in silence for nearly an hour when Ron called out.

"I've found it, come look" he said pulling the large basket from inside of an old wardrobe. They moved over to an old couch and sat down the basket between them. There was a blanket folded up inside. Hermione pulled it out and an envelope fell to the floor. Hermione scooped it up and read the envelope.

"To The Muggles at 1118 Granger Street, please care for my child her name is Hermione" Hermione gasped. "Muggles?" she whispered. "My parents are not my parents? I was born a witch, not a muggle?" she asked to Ron, her eyes wide. She pulled the paper from inside the envelope from inside.

"Hello, I know how strange it must be to find a child on your steps. I promise you we are the parents of this child. We have been observing you for a good while and we know also that you have had trouble having a child of your own. Due to dangerous things in our world, we need to find a safe home for our daughter. It breaks our heart to do so, but she is the safest with you. Placing her with you is the safest place for her. Please love her as your own and care for her, she is a very special little girl. We thank you so very much. Please let her know one day that we did this out of love for her and to protect her. Thank You." Hermione was crying by now. Her whole world was turned upside down. Ron lovingly put his arms around her and held her while she sobbed. After several minutes she began to calm.

"We have to find my parents and we have to find them, NOW" Hermione said firmly as she wiped the tears away. She opened her purse, which was still enchanted to hold anything, no matter the size. She eased the basket into it and the photos, letter and blanket. Then she and Ron headed for the International Portkey Travel Agency located within the Ministry of Magic. They arranged all international travel within the Wizarding World and had port keys located around the world that were checked daily for safety and secrecy from Muggles. The young Witch, who greeted them when they entered the office, was delighted too meet two of the Heroes of the War. Hermione and Ron presented their wands for inspection and paid for their Portkey Travel. Theirs would be ready in an hour to send them to Sydney Australia. Hermione hoped find them would be easy. She was anxious to get answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Their Port Key was an empty coffee can, it had a few dents and dings and a bit of rust. They both grabbed hold when told by the travel Witch who had called their names. They soon felt the pull from their center and they were suddenly in Sydney, a young Wizard greeted them and took the can from them and added it to a box next to him.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic Australia, wands please." he said taking their wands and weighing them and noting them on his chart. "Thank you, information booth is out the door to the right in the lobby. They can help you find lodgings and answer any number of questions you might have, enjoy Australia!" he said.

Hermione and Ron left the Travel Department and headed to the lobby. They saw a large booth set up in the center of the lobby that said "Information" in magic letters across the tops that changed languages as it moved around, so that at least 5 languages were visible at one time. Hermione approached the desk and smiled at the witch facing her.

"Hello, where might I find the nearest muggle hotel? I was muggle born and I wanted to stay in one and show my boyfriend what its like" she asked smiling her brightest smile.

"If you leave the lobby main entrance, and take a right and go to the end of the block there are two very nice ones not far one closest is the Amora and a few blocks north is the Shangri-La. Also while travelling here in Sydney look for this Symbol," she handed them a travel map that showed a logo on it that was a Circle with an outline of an Owl, that appeared to be sitting on a branch but looking closer you could see it was a wand. "It has been bewitched to sense Witches and Wizards and only they can see it move its wings. It will indicate Magic stores and shops and restaurants. Muggles see them as dirty and odd and are repelled by them. I am sure they wonder how they are staying open so long." she explained with a chuckle.

Hermione and Ron left and headed for the nearest muggle hotel The Amora, it was a very tall hotel 20 floors at least. Hermione had luckily been bestowed a trust by her Grandmother who had passed some years earlier. It was not a lifelong amount of money but enough to keep her quite comfortable as she settled into being an adult and working. The Amora was clearly a luxury hotel and far grander than either of them had ever seen. Hermione of course walked in, head held high and requested a room. Ron of course was ogling everything, so much so that Hermione had to elbow him in the ribs to get him to relax. They were handed keys and headed to the elevators. Their rooms were on the 7th floor. Hermione let them into the room and Ron stood there just staring at it all. He stared at the large king size bed with the lush headboard and then blushed, this would be the first time they had shared a bed. He saw the min fridge and went to open it. It was filled with sodas and snacks and things he had never seen before. They were all muggle items, his eyes grew huge. He looked at Hermione his eyes wide.

"They are giving us all this?" he asked.

"No whatever you eat they charge to you, but go ahead, you can try whatever you like" she said grinning at him. He was like a kid in a candy shop. She knew he was excited to have muggle snacks to see how they compared. He grabbed some chips and candy bars and a can of soda and dug in. Hermione promptly pulled the telephone book out of the desk drawer to see if she could find a listing for her parents. She had changed their names when she altered their memory. They were still Dentists but were now Penny and David Dalton, she found them quickly. They had set up a dental practice and she was glad to see it was in Sydney and only a few blocks away. It was best not to try anything this early in the day. They would be busy with patients.

"We can go about the time they close up. That way we can hopefully speak to them more privately. I will use a calming charm on them most likely just to make it easier to reverse their memories. Hopefully all my practice will pay off and their memories will come back quickly and in full. I need to know what the basket, photo and blanket with the letter are all about." she said as she sat down on the bed where Ron was devouring his snacks. He seemed to be enjoying the Muggle snacks.

"Dafts a ood pwan" he said his mouth full.

They stayed in the room for a while and got their things put away and showed Ron Muggle to, he has fascinated, seems he had some of his dads curiosity for muggle things. Ron of course got hungry again so they sought out one of the hidden wizarding restaurants they had been told about. They found one a block away a rusted looking sing swung above the door and said "The Flying Kangaroo", on the door there was the owl logo they had been shown as they approached, it fluttered its wings sensing them to be Wizards. They entered and felt themselves pass through a magic barrier which must have been what made muggles see it as bad. What they saw however was a warm and charming restaurant. They ordered lunch, but Hermione was only able to pick at her food. She was anxious to see her parents and find out what they had to say about all that she found. Once they had finished their lunch they headed to a nearby museum to look around while they waited for it to be 4:30. As they were leaving the museum to head to her parent's office they saw a young woman staring at them. When they turned to go down the block of the office, she caught up to them.

"Hermione Granger?" she whispered as she got close.

Ron and Hermione froze in their tracks. Both immediately had their hands on their wands as the pivoted to look at the young woman.

"Yes, I am" said Hermione cautiously.

"I thought so, come with me a moment please", she said with a smile she flashed a badge that indicated she was with the Ministry of Magic and was an Auror. They both relaxed and followed her into another café that was marked with an owl, outside it looked filthy but inside was a book shop and tea and coffee shop that had a cozy fireplace and mismatched couches and chairs, and felt very British. They followed her to a corner that was vacant and sat down on a couch, while the young witch sunk into a large chair.

"My name is Emmeline Bagnold, you can call me Emie. When things got heavy with Voldemort last year, and you sent your parent's away, Headmistress McGonagall requested the Ministry send someone along to keep an eye on them just in case. So here I am, I was able to get a job in their office with a little magical help, and have been watching over them ever since. A few death eaters did come snooping around but I was able to ward them off easily, and that was months ago. I assume you are here to restore their memories?" she asked.

"I...yes, yes...I didn't know the Ministry was watching my parents. But, how did you know anything about the Muggle world?" Hermione asked, still a bit in shock.

"Oh, I'm muggle born, and my father was a dentist, so it just seemed to fit perfectly for me to take the post. Your parent's are quite wonderful, Hermione." she answered. " I should probably accompany you to their office, I can introduce you as friends of mine who have some dental questions, that way you can get them in their office alone with you without any issues." she added.

Hermione took a deep, slow breath and sat back. At least she knew they were ok and had been watched over. She also now had an easy way in and would be able to reverse the magic she had placed on them. Emie seemed quite relaxed as they chatted about her time with her parents; she seemed to like them quite a lot. Hermione began to get more anxious as the time got closer to seeing them, finally Emie stood up and they followed her out the door and headed down the block to her parents office.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Hermione looked up as they approached the office. A Tooth Shape sign swung slightly. She took a deep breath as they entered the office and the door chimed. She looked around, the office was not large but snug, and had the usual chair, and magazines and a large fish tank as well that had a few plastic teeth in the tank. She looked toward the desk and saw a middle aged woman, who smiled when she saw Emie. Behind her Hermione saw her mother. Her breath caught and her eyes watered, she wanted to run to her and hug her and tell her how much she had missed her, but she steeled herself.

"Hello, Grace, this is Hermione and Ron, friends of mine. They wanted to talk to the Docs they had a few questions, for an article they are working on about dental health for a magazine back home" she said as she opened the door leading to the office and they followed her through.

Her mother turned toward them as they walked to the counter. She smiled a warm smile at them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Penny Dalton. Please call me Penny though" she said as she shook their hands. "Let's go into the office, my husband is already there", she continued as she went around the counter and towards the back of the office. She entered a door to the left and they were in a large, warm, office. It had a large picture window with an entire wall turned into a book case. Once the door was closed she felt a change she recognized as the muffaleto spell. Now no one would hear them at all. Quickly, while neither of her parents were looking directly at them. She pulled her wand out and focused as she took a deep breath and performed the memory reversing spell. Her Mum and Dad both dropped their heads as though asleep. Hermione continued and focused all her energy into the spell. There was a swirl of blue light around both their heads as the memories returned to their minds. Finally Hermione relaxed and they all watched her parents. They sat still for several minutes. Slowly they both came about, and looked around the room with a look of concern. Her Mother spotted her and rushed to her and held her close and began to sob. Hermione sank into her and cried as well. Soon, her father was there with his arms around both of them and they all stood together, embracing for a long while. Emie was smiling broadly at them, she was glad to see the spell had worked. She knew from experience it would be a bit before their minds were really back to normal. They would remember all that had happened since Hermione left and have all their old memories back as well.

Ron, Hermione and her parents said goodbye to Emie as she went to go back to London, she was no longer needed here and was anxious to get home. It had been over a year since she had seen her family and friends. Then the four of them went to a nearby Wizarding Café for a long dinner. They updated her parents on the events of the last year. They were taken aback by the utter danger their only child had been in, however they also admired her bravery and strength to get through it all. They insisted that Hermione and Ron check out of the hotel and stay with them. Mrs. Grainger did not want her daughter to stay anywhere else but under their roof. Ron and Hermione returned to their hotel to gather their things and the Grainger's drove them to their home just outside the city. It was a cozy home with a large guest room for them to share. They soon all settled in the living room. Hermione had the letters and photo in her hand, her body tensed as she prepared to ask them what she had been holding onto for more than a week now.

"Mum, Dad...I...I need to ask you about some things that I found." she handed the photo and letter to her Mother, watching her face closely. Her mother's face went pale and solemn when she looked at them. It was clear that she knew exactly what they were. She looked at Hermione's father, who had the same serious expression on his face. He nodded at her as if to give her permission to talk about it.

"I am sure you must be full of questions about all of this, and I can't blame you. We planned to tell you years ago, then Hogwarts happened and all the problems with Voldemort. It just got pushed to the back of our minds...I..." her mother began to cry, her father put his arm around her.

"We literally found you on our doorstep wrapped in the blanket in the basket. The letter was pinned to your clothes. As you can tell from the letter, they had to be magic folk. They also seemed to know a great deal about us. We debated about whether to turn you into the police...but we fell in love with you. We wanted to have children, but were just not able too. So we decided to keep you. We actually went away for a long Holiday, over a year. When we came back we had you, and told everyone you were born in Italy. We had told no one of our issues getting pregnant. So everyone just assumed it happened the normal way. We did plan to tell you, we promise. We just did no plan to take this long." her Father said with tears in his own eyes.

Hermione sat back in stunned silence. Her mind swirled with dozens of thoughts. Who was she? Where did she come from? Why was she unwanted? How would she be able to find her biological family? She looked up at her parents, both in what appeared to be true remorse for not having told her sooner. She got up and went over to her parents and hugged them close to her.

"I know you meant no harm in not telling me. I believe you. You have been the best parents and so good to me. I love you" she said choking up as all the emotion washed over her. They stayed like that for several minutes. Until Ron cleared his throat to break the tension. Hermione came back over and sat next to Ron and he held her hand in his.

"What will you do now, knowing you, you will want to find out where you came from if you can" her father asked her as her mother wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Yes, I plan to start as soon as I am back in London. I will go see Professor McGonagall, I am sure she will have some idea how to help me or where to start at. I had a house elf friend, Winky clean the house while we are here. So whenever you are ready to return we can. You will have to fly of course, but we can travel back the way we came and wait for you at the house." Hermione answered him.

"We will need a week or so to close up practice here and get it all squared away." her mother said as she began to make notes on a notepad. She stopped writing suddenly and looked up at Hermione.

"I just remembered there was something else with you in the basket when we found you, or rather on you. It was a necklace; I don't remember exactly what was on it. I put away in the back of a drawer in a locked box. I planned to give it to you when we told you. It's still there in the old house. As soon as we are home I will give it to you. Maybe it will be able to help you sort it all out." she said. Hermione nodded at her. Any clue at this point was better than nothing at all.

Ron, Hermione and her parents spend the next week helping them close up their Sydney practice and pack up their house. They only needed to take their clothes and things as their home in London was already furnished. Ron talked Hermione into them flying home with her parents as he had never been on a plane. Hermione created a passport for him with magic, since he had none, as Wizards did not need them for international travel. Hermione was tickled at his delight at everything on the flight over, but by the end he was quite bored as it took way too long to travel by plane.

Once back in London they went directly to Hermione's parents' home, and Ron sent an Owl to his family letting them know they were back safe. Mrs. Grainger was quite pleased with how clean the house was when they walked in. Everything was spotless, and she found Winky to be quite charming. Despite her misgivings about House Elf slavery, Hermione could clearly see the joy on Winky's face at working for them. So with hesitation she performed the bonding ceremony to make Winky her parent's own house elf. Winky cried with joy afterward and Mrs. Grainger insisted she wear a very simple dress that was clean and soft. Winky thanked her and understood the clothes did not free her they were just a gift. After Winky took their things to put away, Mrs. Grainger went to get the necklace Hermione had been wearing the day she was put on their steps. She returned with a small velvet box and placed it in Hermione's hand.

Hermione took a deep breath and opened the box. It was a beautiful Sapphire and Diamond Locket on a delicate chain. The sapphires and Diamonds made a beautiful star pattern on the locket. Inside the locket it held no pictured but had the initials, W.A.L. inscribed on it.

"W.A.L.?" Hermione read out loud. "Who is W.A.L.? Is that me?" she questioned to no one in particular. She knew she had to speak to Professor McGonagall as soon as possible.


End file.
